reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Thousand Wish
Thousand Wish was an Ancient Desolate Tree. Thousand Wish Tree was not even eight feet tall, the branches were short, thin and twisted like monstrous claws, making it look extremely ugly. But the strange thing was, it had an enormous shadow of light. Thousand Wish Tree, its shadow of light was extremely large, reaching five or six hundred feet. The shadow of light was like a flourishing tree with many branches and leaves. The tree branches were white as snow, the flowers were pink like cherries. There were clusters of small fruits among the floral leaves that had yet to ripen, with all sorts of colors. Thousand Wish Tree had an ability of shrouding a radius of a huge distance in illusion. When leaving the area where Thousand Wish Tree produce illusion, one must leave on foot. And approaching it was extremely troublesome, the illusion would emerge repeatedly and could even make people move around the same spot without realizing. Origin Thousand Wish Tree, it would finish growing in three hundred years, flower at its six hundredth year and bear fruit at the nine hundredth year. The number of fruits it produced was always precisely one thousand. Right when the fruits completely ripened, people could bring Gu Recipes and make a wish under the tree. If the wish succeeded, the fruits would open and the corresponding Gu Worms would fly out. The Gu Worms could be Mortal Gu and also could be Immortal Gu. But if a wish for Immortal Gu succeeded, the amount of fruits would decrease accordingly. According to Fang Yuan previous life Thousand Wish Tree aka Ancient Desolate Tree had caused a huge battle among Western Desert's Gu Immortals. Finally, several super forces came to an agreement and tried to partition this tree between themselves. But on the day the fruits ripened and fell down, all sizes of forces, big and small, allied and burst through the blockade created by the super forces, causing chaos throughout the place. A lone cultivator Rank 5 Gu Master, with the surname Han and name Li, unexpectedly became the first to arrive under the Thousand Wish Tree, Han Li wish gave him a space path Immortal Gu named Phantom Heaven. The regretful thing was that not long after that chaotic battle, Xi Clan's Rank 8 ancestor, Xi Jian Ping, exited his seclusion and suppressed all the experts forcefully, his might awing the entirety of the great desert, the Thousand Wish Tree was taken away by Xi Clan and planted at Xi Clan's Blessed Land. Since then, Fang Yuan had not been able to see the Thousand Wish Tree again. Trivia * Thousand Wish Tree had astonishing defense and could continue to stand tall against the attacks of Immortal Gu. * The Thousand Wish Tree required this kind of extreme environment to survive. Moreover, if the Thousand Wish Tree was moved impulsively, the floral leaves along with the thousand wish fruits would wither and fall, wasting the previous millennium of effort.